


Establishing a Connection

by Kisleth



Series: A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, married, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and so far only time he had held her was when he'd rescued her and wrapped her in a shock blanket and his vest.</p>
<p>Before he can register it, he’s lifted his phone to send a picture and a message to Phil.</p>
<p>
  <i>She says ‘hi, daddy!’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing a Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDragon/gifts), [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/gifts).



> Thanks to visiblemarket and BonitaBreezy for betaing.
> 
> I have a challenge/request for you all! I need name suggestions for the baby. Please give me at least two and up to five name choices?

Clint stares at the tiny bundle through the glass window and his heart breaks for her. She doesn't cry, but waves her tiny little fist as if she wants to cry out, "hey, I'm here! Look at me!" and he wants nothing more to hold her again. The first and so far only time he had was when he'd rescued her and wrapped her in a shock blanket and his vest.

Before he can register it, he’s lifted his phone to send a picture and a message to Phil.

_She says ‘hi, daddy!’_

He hears and recognizes Phil's footsteps long before the man stops beside him. "Hey," he murmurs, wrapping an arm around Clint's waist. "How is she?" Together, they watch a nurse tube feed her, slowly pressing the plunger down as the formula flows down a nasogastric tube that leads from her nose and down into her belly. It hits hard in Clint’s chest how weak their little girl is. She can’t swallow or breathe completely on her own, not yet.

"Doc says she's doing better. Still, she was nearly two months early." Worry creeps into his voice and Phil holds him even closer, moving to press along his back. "Tony is getting everything set up at home so... And Pepper's vetted a nurse. We can take her home in a few days." Originally, she would have had to stay in SHIELD’s newly put together NICU for a few more weeks, but with their friends’ help, she could come home with them a lot sooner.

Phil nods and presses a kiss to Clint's neck. "We should name her before we take her home. Have anything in mind?"

"You're talking to the guy who named their first pet, a squirrel in their backyard, 'Fish', and later in life named a one-eyed dog 'Lucky'. I don't think I should be naming our—" his words catch in his throat. _Daughter_. Their daughter.

" _Our_ daughter." Phil smiles softly at him. "Our real daughter."

Clint is choked up and he hates it but what are the odds? He didn't think it was possible to inject the genetic code from a sperm into a blank egg. But it was. It was and this beautiful little girl was a much Phil's as it was Clint's and she was every inch their miracle.

Phil squeezes him a little tighter and it’s warm and reassuring. He tips his head to rest it against his husband’s. "We'll figure it out at home, okay?" Clint nods and can feel Phil smile against his skin. "When do you have to leave?" His voice is soft.

"I have a class with the baby agents at three. I'm thinking about being fashionably late and coming in through the ducts." Clint wants to stand here and watch their daughter for every moment he can. He doesn't want to miss any part of her life. "I can order in take-out tonight so we can eat here?"

Most would think that Phil would argue that they needed to go home and properly rest, but neither of them could bring themselves to sleep so far away. "Sure." Stark had movers bring in a very comfortable sofa the day before for them to sleep on in the hall (luckily for them all, the hallway was wide enough and rarely had a lot of traffic so a sofa wasn’t getting too in the way). “Fury wants us to sleep in an actual bed tonight. I requisitioned us a bunk. One floor down, maybe a two minute jog?” He doesn’t say it isn’t too far and Clint knows it’s because right now, they both feel like any distance is too far.

“Okay.” Clint will try his best to sleep tonight, but neither of them will be surprised if they sleepwalk back to where they stand right now. “Just until we can take her home.”

“Soon.” Phil rests his chin on Clint’s shoulder and reaches out to press his hand to the glass near Clint’s. Looking between their hands, their baby girl is perfectly framed.

“Yeah,” Clint agrees softly as a tiny hand stretches up against and presses against the side of her incubator. “Soon.”

 


End file.
